Invisi Billy
Invisi Billy is a practical joker with a twisted sense of humor. His art, bio and box were released on the Monster High Facebook account and the Gory Gazette on April 1, 2012 to correspond with the theme of joker, and also be a little joke of its own. Character Personality Invisi Billy is a trickster who hates going unnoticed. Appearance Billy has an icy blue skin tone which looks almost white, gray eyes, and his hair is a dark shade of blue when he is visible. When he is invisible he is completely transparant with little sign of him being there. Classic Monster Invisi Billy is based on the titular scientist from the science fiction novella The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells, and the 1933 film adaption by Universal Studios. The invisible man in the story is called Dr. Griffin (Dr. Jack Griffin in the film), and he used himself as guinea pig in an experiment to alter the refractive index of living bodies to that of air, so that light would no longer be absorbed or reflected and the subjects therefore would be invisible. It didn't take him long to abuse his power, eventually resulting in his demise. Upon death, his body became visible again. Relationships Family Invisi Billy is the son of the Invisible Man. Pet Invisi Billy used to have a pet dog, but he had to give him away because he couldn't walk the poor thing without people thinking he was a stray. Since then, Invisi Billy has acquired a box, which may or may not contain a cat which on his box is called "a quantum cat". Romance Invisi Billy is popular with the ladies, who've started calling him "Drop Dead Dreamy"! Appearance Volume 3 In "Unearthed Day" Invisi Billy watches the fashion show in the creepateria. In "A Perfect Match" He appears at the beginning walking in the cafeteria. In "Scare-born Infection" He is seen running away from Simon who has the cooties who then passes them to him who turns invisible and passes them to gory. In "Boo Year's Eve" he is seen talking to Scarah Screams at the party. In "Fright Dance" He is seen sweeping backstage and helping Rochelle win the lead part. Timeline * April 1, 2012: Mattel introduces Invisi Billy on Facebook and Tumblr. * April 16, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Invisi Billy. * April 20, 2012: Invisi Billy makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Unearthed Day". Notes * Invisi Billy was officially introduced to the fanbase as an April Fools' Day joke in 2012. Both the Monster High Facebook account and the Gory Gazette were updated with pictures and articles on a new student at Monster High. The pictures contained empty boxes, with the taunting quote "How do you know I am not in the box?", while the profile revealed that Invisi Billy was a prankster. Later on April Fool's Day, Mattel announced the joke, explaining that Invisi Billy was real but that he wouldn't come out any time soon. * Two weeks prior to Invisi Billy's reveal, a number of webisodes had their relative versions uploaded on the Mexican and Brazillian Monster High websites. Among them was "Scare-born Infection", which features Invisi Billy prominently, so a part of the fandom knew he was going to be real. * Invisi Billy's pet, a box which may or may not contain a pet, is a reference to Schrödinger's cat - a famous thought experiment on the concept of quantum mechanics. * As an invisible boy, Invisi Billy has a resemblance to Billy Phaidin, a book-original character. However, the two are nothing alike in build, clothing, or manifestation of their invisibility, which suggests that they are not the same character. Time will tell whether the two are the same character or not. Clothing Basic Invisi Billy's basic outfit has him in a blue beanie, a blue stripped hoodie which fades to gray, a white belt, a splatted blue and white pair of jeans, and blue and white skater shoes. Gallery Webisode gallery Cooties!.PNG|"Oh, cooties!" Billy passing the cooties to Gory.PNG|Invisi-Billy passing cooties to Gory along with Bram. Fright Dance - blushing Rochelle.jpg|"Come on, I got an idea!" Invisi-Billy holding her hand to help Rochelle (in cute pink cheeks, surprised). Fright Dance - Freaked Out.PNG|"Beats me!" Merchandise gallery 398273_10150625876157481_225525412480_9601430_2078119932_n.jpg 526409_10150625877062481_225525412480_9601434_275093432_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Invisibles Category:Volume 3 characters Category:2013 dolls